Soul's Arrow
by Anime Aficionada
Summary: When Miyako transfers to Karakura High, all she wanted was to return to her past life as a digidestined and only socialise with the person closest to her, her cousin. However, as school pulls into full swing, she soon realises such is never the case.


**I had initially planned to work on this after the completion (or at least in the middle) of Quantum Reiatsu, but the inspiration and writing bug bit me after writing my English assignment, so… here it is, I suppose. This takes place both before and during the events of QR, serving as an official sequel, which may lead me to writing up a timeline for all to follow and place as an external link sometime soon. As a further note, the names are sort of an amalgamation of the dubbed and original names. So I hope that my doing as such doesn't confuse you too much. _"  
**

**Anywho, on to the legal stuff:**

Disclaimer:** Bleach, Digimon are copyright by their rightful owners. I don't own a thing. Well, perhaps maybe my dignity? Nah. That was thrown out ages ago.**

**Onwards!

* * *

**

**SOUL'S ARROW – PROLOGUE  
****

* * *

  
**

I leaned my back against the hard timber, letting the chair scrape softly underneath my weight. How long ago was it until I last visited Hime? Two, three years? I had felt my skin cool to the draft left in by the window beside me, matching the crisp air drifting into the room.

The sky outside was clear, a calming blue sensation with sunshine peaking through the opaque scatters of cloud. It was almost too perfect – to be starting on a day as beautiful as this. Perhaps I should've been complaining about not getting the usual treatment that others seemed to receive – the typical bombardment of what teenagers commonly referred to as a prison, the hell hole – high school.

Though, I suppose in a way, it was just then that I was about jinxing myself.

It was the time of day where I wish I were able to sleep, or at least curl back underneath my covers bathed in the morning sunlight. I stared at the slight cracks on the wooden table surface, propped beneath my loosely crossed arms, most probably carved in by previous students.

I sighed.

The school bell rang in an almost incessant peal in my ear. It was simply a reminder of my arrival; the trivial chatter of a new student body always caused such drama. An orange blur entered into the room, and for a second my heart beat happily at the presence of familiarity. However, it was not whom I believed it was, and I soon readjusted my position of my seat, having almost settled out of it.

Where was she?

I continued to scan the ginger-haired boy who proceeded to elbow a fellow classmate's face in such a manner that it almost felt comical.

"Aw, Ichigo!" the poor guy wailed. "So that's the way it is, huh? You leave me on our break to play with Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad and Uryū! Not to mention bask in the amazing glow of Orihime's brea—"

I suppressed the will to flinch. Gingerhead managed to throw in another punch, and, I couldn't have blamed him.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Keigo."

Ah, so that's what the idiot's name was. For a brief moment, I could have sworn that he had fresh tears prickling his eyes. That wimp.

"You've become so much more of an ass, you know that? Well, you go be all gallant and be Hime's prince charming! See if I care!"

I coughed, unable to staunch the chuckle that escaped my lips. I inwardly kicked myself; attention was what I aimed to avoid; alas, they turned to look at me regardless.

Ichigo's fist uncurled minutely. His muscles were still tensed, keeping a firm hold of Keigo's collar.

"Ah! You must be the lovely fair maiden who has graced our humble school with their presence. I'm Asano, Keigo Asano," he introduced with a wide grin, winking. "Proud to meet 'cha."

I laughed wryly, thinking what a sore loser he was. When looked at Ichigo again, he was rolling his eyes with a scowl that offered mutual assent.

"Miyako," I answered, proffering my hand. "It's nice meeting you too, Asano." His face glowed instantly like a flickering light bulb, only causing Ichigo to shake his head. "And I suppose I have to offer my greetings to you, as well, Ichigo?"

His scowl quirked up a little into the faintest of smirks. "Yeah, whatever. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Black curved cape? And a strawberry?" I didn't bother to stifle my forthcoming laugh. "Who thought up of that one? Oooh, I see a scary fruit in the shadows! Oh, save me, save me!"

The class glanced around as they prepared to look on in our conversation. Keigo burst out with what seemed uncontrollable mirth, slapping Ichigo heartily on the back, and everyone else seemed to murmur or participate in the laughter.

It was a gentle squeak from the doorway that alerted everyone of another presence. My head whipped around so quickly my neck throbbed a little, but I was glad of the effort.

"Miyako!" she yelled happily, throwing her arms around me in her haste. The force of her hug overthrew my balance, causing my leg to jut back a step to support our weight.

"I-its nice to see you too, Hime," I spoke into her soft hair a tad awkwardly, patting her forearms and smiling.

"Ichigo! Keigo! How are you both?" she quickly chirped, turning to wave enthusiastically at the pair. They responded with a small inclination of their wrists, Keigo engaging in conversation whilst Ichigo stood with a small word of greeting.

"I'm a little sad summer's over, but it was so sad not seeing you two! I can't believe we're juniors already! Isn't that amazing? I can't wait until Rukia, Tatsuki and Chad come to class! It'll be just like the old times—"

I smiled. It was silly of me to ever suspect her, of anyone, to change so dramatically. Of course, she was allowed to grieve over Sora – everybody did – but nevertheless I was glad. Such a pure soul didn't deserve to be constantly plagued with heartache. My body tingled slightly, as I felt two eyes on me. I looked towards Mr. Gingerhead on instinct, lifting an eyebrow.

He seemed to get the drift, inquiring, "So, how do you and Inoue know each other, anyway?"

Orihime answered joyously for me, and for that also, I was glad – the whole introductory speeches thing was beginning to become a drag.

"Oh, we're cousins, of course, silly!"

"Eh?"

Keigo's presence was nearly blissfully ignored until his outburst. "Orihime! You must allow me to meet the rest of your family. Surely there are more of you beautiful ladies in your family! It must be hereditary!"

"I do hope your perversion's not hereditary, too, Asano."

I felt Hime jump a little at the addition to our banter, my heart pounding a little as a recognised his voice. His glasses slid fashionably to the bridge of his nose, eyes closed almost arrogantly. I noticed the hue of his silky hair. His face, his hair, his voice…

It was only when he finally opened his eyes that my heart stopped to skip a beat immediately.

It was him.

Ken Ichijouchi.

The guy who offered, "Uryū Ishida," as I shook his hand with my body feeling sick to the waist.

* * *

**Cue end of cheesy clichéd start to my sequel to a series that I've been thinking of for the past year. So, hopefully when I get over issues outside of the net, I can concentrate more thoroughly on my writing projects.**

**Thanks for reading, and, please, do leave in a review! Also, check out Quantum Reiatsu if you feel like it.  
**

**Till the next time!**


End file.
